He Loves Me He Loves Me Not
by Mistake-kun
Summary: He loves me...he loves me not. How many petals will fall until the answer finally comes? Valentine's Day fic, please read and review!


Disclaimer-Not mine

Warnings-Uh...a twin loving a twin that's his own twin...and is a guy? (Nothing that would scare me off but I'm the one who wrote it XD) Oh yeah! OOCness.

Dedicated to Ai-Kusabana for her lovely review for my last story, thank you very much! xoxo

* * *

_**He loves me...**_

_**He loves me not...**_

Why was my chest hurting so much? I plucked at the rose I was holding without much thought. Each petal hit the water of the foutain I was sitting at, disturbing the once flawless images of everything reflected in it. Allowing the water to stop it's wake I looked at my reflection before hasitly turning away. Even looking at my reflection hurt, why? Ignoring the question I went back to picking at the velvet red petals of the long stemmed rose.

This rose had been for you, but already you had gone to tend to things that didn't involve me.

**_He loves me..._**

**_He loves me not..._**

Haruhi stole your heart this Valentine's Day, no...it was before that, but this was the day that you fully accepted it.  
She captured your heart, have you captured hers?

_'Happy Valentine's Day Haruhi.' you handed her the boquet as I walked around the corner. Spotting the both of you I went to call out to but found my throat constricting as you slowly lowered your face, your lips capturing her's in a chaste kiss._

_Why was there no pain when I grasped the thorned rose? Why did my chest hurt so much? Why was everything hurting inside of me yet I felt so cold on the outside?_

**_He loves me..._**

**_He loves me not..._**

At first I had walked away from what I had seen, but the image was still there, making me stumble over my feet until I decieded to run, run away from the pain.

A petal fell as I ran, falling on to the matching carpet. This wasn't supposed to be the day you confessed to her Hikaru, you were never supposed to fall head over heels in love with her.

_**He loves me...**_

_**He loves me not...**_

Looking up into the sky I felt an icy cold drop hit my cheek before another, and another. An empty smile formed on my lips as I listened to the calming melody of the rain tapping against the deserted ground. Numb fingers reached for the next petal in line though I didn't look down to see where it was.

_**He loves me...**_

Today was a day for love, yet my heart felt so broken, and it hurt.

**_He loves me not..._**

The blood that had spilt from my hand to the thorns on the rose washed away with the cleansing power of the rain.  
I wonder...if I were to just sit here, would the rain clense me of this pain?

**_He loves me..._**

Another petal gone.

_**He loves me not...**_

Another tear yet to be shed.

_**He loves me...**_

Another stab of pain.

_**He loves me not...**_

Another wake of confusion.

_**He loves me...**_

I stood from my seat at the foutain, taking a few small steps before dropping the rose into a puddle. The smile on my face was ever present as I started to twirl around in circles, letting the rain envelope me as I laughed. A rose symbolizes love, is that why I wanted to give you a rose more than anything?

Tears cascaded down my face as I continued to spin around in circles, my arms outstretched to the heaven's above that seemed to be crying like I was now.

**_He loves me..._**

As the laughing continued I stepped on the fragile rose, the only thing left of it the stem, thorns, and a single petal. And though I cried, I smiled through the sadness, danced past the confusion, and allowed myself to be cleansed of my pain by the chilling rain.

I think that I love you Hikaru. I think that's why I'm hurting.

**_NOT._**

* * *

Note: A long-stemmed rose actually means 'I will always remember you'...but let's just pretend that it means love, 'cause it's still a rose and roses equals love. 

Next fanfic I write I will make happy/happier...that's my goal as of right now because we need happy stuff. Or else I'll fail and do shitty sad stuff, whoopee :D

Please review! I'll give you pocky and cookies! (and hugs to boot)_**  
**_


End file.
